


Come In Closer

by antha_athamai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, angst but then fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antha_athamai/pseuds/antha_athamai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean...he cheated on me... With another woman"</p>
<p>Dean gets a voicemail from an upset Cas after Cas' worthless boyfriend Crowley cheats on him again and runs off to find and comfort him. The night might hold more for both of them than they could have anticipated. </p>
<p>Slightly based off of the Blue October song of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come In Closer

 

 

 Dean pushed open the door to his apartment wearily, filthy dirty and stinking to high heaven after the long shift he'd pulled at the garage. His thoughts were solely occupied on food, shower, sleep exactly in that order as he flung his keys on the hallway cabinet that Sam and Cas had insisted he needed. However his attention was caught by the insistently blinking light on his answering machine and he pushed play. His heart clenched as he heard the voice.

  
"Dean...he cheated on me... With another woman"

  
And dear fuck, Cas' voice sounded so completely broken that Dean wanted to kill the bastard that made Cas, normally so calm and together, sound like that.

  
Before he was even aware of his actions he was stabbing the return call button like it had personally offended him and lifting the phone to his ear all thoughts of showers and sleep wiped from his mind. It took way too long for the call to be picked up and Dean was getting royally freaked for reasons he didn't wish to analyse before finally, finally Cas answered. He could hear quiet sobs through the line, so lost and pathetic sounding that Dean was forced to pause for a moment as the realisation of just how far he’d go for his best friend hit him. Murder didn’t seem too far for anyone that hurt Cas like this.  
“Cas, are you alright? Where are you?” He could hear shaky breaths as Cas audibly tried to right himself.

  
“Sat on a bench…in the park by my apartment” The image of Cas sat alone in the park cold and crying had Dean biting his lip to hold back the tirade of every swear word in his vocabulary being hurled at Cas’ ex. Well, he certainly hoped it was his ex.

  
Dean shrugged his jacket back on and grabbed his keys biting out a quick “I’ll be there in 10 minutes, stay where you are” before slamming the phone down and running out of the building in record time. He wrenched open the door to his impala, trusting his baby to not let him down now, when he was most in need. The familiar rumble of the engine starting had Dean letting out a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding and it was slightly calmer that he pulled out of his buildings garage and directed the car towards Cas.

  
He’d never liked Crowley, right from the start something about him had set him on edge but it was after the first time he cheated on Cas that it became full blown hate. He didn’t allow himself to be left alone with him now for fear he’d do something rash. Most of his and Cas’ socialising had to be done away from their shared apartment for this very reason. And what Crowley could possibly have been thinking cheating on Cas again Dean really had no idea. They’d all seen how it had broken Cas the first time, catching Crowley with his secretary, that he’d sincerely hoped Crowley had learnt his lesson. Apparently not.  
Dean slammed his wheel in frustration. What gave him the right.

  
Having arrived at the park Dean swung the impala with much less care than it was normally accorded into the first available space and headed into the park. It wasn’t a large park and even in the dark of night, still fairly well lit and Dean followed the path towards the bench he figured Cas was sat on, his favourite. He liked the view of the trees and the flowers in the summer; he enjoyed watching the bees and Dean enjoyed seeing Cas happy.

  
Which as Dean rounded the corner and the sight of his friend greeted him, he was most definitely not now. Cas had his head in his hands and seemed shrunken into himself. Dean hated everything about this scene.  
Carefully, so as not to freak him out with his approach, he walked to his best friend and sat down close next to him. “Cas” was all he managed to get out before the other man turned into him, head on his shoulder and one hand coming up to grasp at the collar of his t-shirt, grasping for anything in reach. Dean could feel slight tremors running through his body, and the wetness on his cheeks as his head shifted to lay in the hollow of his neck. He was freezing.

  
“Cas, jesus, you’re seriously cold, how long have you been here?”

  
He half didn’t expect a response, but was glad when he did. Not that it set his mind at ease much.

  
“About 4 hours, I think” There was a horrible shaky quality to his voice and Dean found himself gripping Cas back just as tightly as he was gripping him, his normal rule about no chick flick moments aside. This was his best friend and he was hurting.

  
“Dammit Cas, why didn’t you call my cell” because Dean had checked it and there was no missed calls or messages, Cas had only rung his landline.

  
“You had work Dean, I didn’t want to trouble you”

  
“No. If something, anything like this happens, you call me. Do you understand? You should have called me. I’ll always answer”

  
Dean felt a nod from Cas and this mollified him slightly. But now he had to deal with the immediate problem at hand. Obviously he wasn’t going to leave Cas to sit in the park and he’d be damned if he was taking him back to his apartment. He wasn’t letting Crowley worm his way back to Cas ever again. Once was a mistake, twice was just stupid. And who knows, he could have been cheating with many more people than Cas had discovered and didn’t that make Dean’s blood boil. That left only one action really, take him back to Dean’s own apartment. There was always the guest bedroom.

  
“Cas, come on, we’re getting out of here, we’re going home”

  
Slowly Cas disentangled himself and stood and with the slight pressure of Dean’s hand on his back, followed him through the park and back to the impala. Once they were safely inside, Dean drove off. It was a quiet ride back to the apartment, Cas didn’t seem quite ready to talk and Dean didn’t think the car ride was the best place for this conversation.

  
On the way to the apartment Cas seemed to lose whatever steam was keeping him going and he slumped into the seat looking exhausted. Dean couldn’t blame him. Cas always did feel things deeply, not that many people could tell this, they all thought he didn’t feel anything. But Dean knew different.

  
They pulled to a stop and Dean, for all intents and purposes, practically carried Cas to his guest room. Thank god he was on the bottom floor, Dean may have been strong but Cas wasn’t exactly small. He lay him down on the bed and yanked the cover over him. In no time Cas was lost to sleep and Dean tiptoed out of the room and closed the door softly.

  
Dean wasn’t exactly sure what he should do now, so he did as he always did and hit the speed dial for Sam. The call connected almost instantly. And Sam being Sam, who Dean was sure was psychic, instantly knew something was wrong.

  
“Whats happened?”

  
“It’s Cas Sam, I don’t know what to do” Only now did he let some of the panic he’d been feeling since he found Cas show.

“Dean, what’s happened”

  
“Crowley” he forced out and really, he could have left it there and Sam would have got it, he wasn’t a fan either but he carried on anyway. “He hasn’t spoken properly yet, but he left a voicemail saying he’d cheated and you should have seen him and I just…I don’t know what to do”

  
“So he’s there with you now?”

  
“Yeah, I went and got him, he’s sleeping though, he looked beat”

  
“Ok, go get some sleep yourself and I’ll call tomorrow and see if you want me to come over and we’ll talk to him” Sam had his calming lawyer voice on but damn if it wasn’t working and he found himself nodding.  
“Speak to you tomorrow”

  
“Night Dean”

  
“Yeah night”

  
Dean clicked the end call button and decided to follow Sam’s advice and call it a night. Showers and such could wait, he just wanted to sleep.

  
***

  
A loud crash jolted Dean awake and he was standing alert next to his bed before his conscious thoughts caught up. His bedside clock read 4:03 A.M. Robber was his first thought but then he remembered Cas was here, so the noise may have been him. Cautiously still Dean crept out of his bedroom and down the hall only to see the light on in the kitchen and Cas curled on the floor, broken dishes littered around him.  
“Cas, you ok?” Dean asked as he entered. Cas looked up and Dean realised just what a stupid question that was.

  
“No Dean, I’m not” was the blunt reply. “I can’t even get a glass of water without fucking it up, never mind keeping a relationship. I’m 36 Dean and none of my relationships have ever worked, I can’t make them work and it isn’t fair”

  
Dean gulped. He wasn’t sure how he should deal with this. The Cas on his kitchen floor right now was so different from the Cas he was used to seeing, it was completely disconcerting. But Dean was going to try his goddamn best.

  
“Talk to me” he found himself saying as he sat down on the floor cross-legged opposite his friend.

  
Cas took a while, seeming to consider his words carefully before answering.

  
“My surgery this afternoon was cancelled and I wasn’t needed for anything else so the hospital gave me the afternoon off and so I headed to the farmers market to buy ingredients for the romantic meal I intended to cook. Then I headed home and opened the door to Crowley and a woman who I assume was named Naomi from the moaning, writhing on our couch. I dropped the bags and ran to the park where you found me”  
During his speech, Cas brought up his knees to his chest and hugged them and it reminded Dean so much of when they were teenagers and idiots would say stupid stuff about Cas being gay that it made his heart hurt, loathe as Dean would be to admit that.

  
“Cas, I hate to say it but the guys a gigantic douche and he doesn’t deserve you at all and I know you love him but you have to see that he isn’t worth it” He had no idea where this was coming from, he was completely pulling it out of his ass.

  
“I don’t” Cas whispered, a new quality to his voice he couldn’t identify.

  
“Don’t what?” Dean asked confused.

  
“Love him” And now Dean was really confused.

  
“I tried to, I thought I might get there but I just…couldn’t. Not when I’m in love with someone else and so tired of pretending I’m not”

  
Deans head snapped up so fast he felt a little sick but well, what?

  
“That’s why I was so bad in the park before, not because he cheated but because I realised that I wasn’t good enough for him and I’d never be good enough for the one I actually wanted to be with and I’m just so tired of it all”

  
“Cas, who…who do you love?”

  
Dean’s heart was beating a mile a minute he was sure and why was he so fervently wishing that Cas said it was him that he was in love with?

  
“No”

  
“Cas, who?”

  
“DEAN, I SAID NO!” Cas burst out and it should have sent Dean running but well he was a stubborn son of a bitch and he needed to know.

  
“Cas please”

  
His friends eyes rose to meet his and they engaged in what was essentially a stand off before Cas finally let out, quietly “You.”

  
Dean was completely frozen, had he really just heard that? What did it mean? And why did it feel like a colossal weight had been lifted from his chest? Dean was so lost in thought he hadn’t realised Cas was speaking again.

  
“Are you happy now? You’re probably disgusted. I didn’t intend to, I swear. It was an accident. Dean are you going to say something?”

  
Dean shook himself, noting the pure panic that was lacing Cas’ voice but he just had to clarify this first.

  
“You love me?” He asked.

  
“Yes”

  
And well that was it. Dean was across the kitchen floor and in Cas’ lap in record time, attaching his lips to Cas’ like he was a drowning man and this was his last chance for air. And Dean was sure he’d never felt this good, why the hell had he been suppressing this for years when it felt this good. But then Cas was shoving him away with surprising force and his face was murderous.

  
“Dean what the hell was that? I swear if you’re just messing with me…” And Dean watched as Cas’ face crumpled a little and Dean was able to see just how deeply this had the ability to hurt Castiel and he all but fell over himself to say “No! Jesus no, I wouldn’t do that I promise. I want it to”

  
Dean would remember this moment for the rest of his life, when Cas realised just how serious he was and the most brilliant grin broke out on his face and he let out a giggle, so out of character for Cas that Dean knew he’d give anything, spend the rest of his life trying to make Cas look as happy as he did in this moment.

  
“Come in closer” he whispered and Cas leaned in to join their lips together once more.

  
***

  
Dean had never felt more of a smug bastard than the next morning when Crowley starting banging on the door demanding to see Castiel and they opened the door together, arms around each other’s waists. Crowley took one look at the both of them before declaring “I knew it” and turned around and started walking off.

  
“And don’t you dare think of coming back” Dean shouted at his retreating figure. “Cas is mine now and I’m going to treat him a damn sight better than you ever did you bastard” Dean didn’t even care if he woke the neighbours. He’d shout that off the rooftops. They spent so long not admitting the truth. They had a lot to catch up on.

  
Dean closed the door and turned, finding Cas looking half mortified and half thrilled at Deans words.

  
“What? Its true” He said before leaning in and catching Cas’ lips in a kiss, exactly the promise that he intended it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the lines are taken from the show! Thanks for reading!


End file.
